Mona
Mona (モナ Mona) is an Exceed from Edolas. Initially no different from a normal Exceed, Mona, behind the back of Faust, was experimented on to replicate the Magic Origin located within the body of an Exceed. Through this experiment, she was she she was given a 'human' form, to test the results of magic within the human body, as well as trying to create the ultimate weapon. During this development period, she was codenamed "Project Longinus" (実験 黄昏の聖槍 (ロンギヌス), Jikken Ronginusu lit. Experiment Holy Spear of the Setting Sun). When the Anima was unleashed in Edolas during Fairy Tail's excursion to the alternate world, Mona, along with the rest of the Exceed - and others, like Jason LaHote - were taken away to Earth Land. Due to a slip in the time-space axis, she was sent 200 years ahead of the rest of her kind, and is currently living with Alucard. Mona has a bond with Erytheia Ashmedai and, to a lesser extent, Leilah Ashmedai, one that resembles a master and pet, and only takes orders from them, vowing to keep them both safe from any harm. This naturally puts her in contention with Cybele, the primary caretaker of Leilah. Appearance As an Exceed, Mona appeared as a petite, cat-like creature with stark-white fur and golden eyes. She was no taller than a human child. Her human form takes the appearance a voluptuous, well-endowed young woman with long, flowing white hair, the exact hue of the fur she once possessed, and glowing golden eyes, slitted in their pupils, like a cat. In place of a human's set of ears, Mona has large, cat-ears perched on her head. As a woman with a hatred of clothing, Mona is typically seen around the mansion either stark naked or wearing undergarments. When she must wear clothing, however, Mona typically opts for very tight-fitting attire that allows for ease of movement, or loose-fitting attire that doesn't obstruct her movement. Personality Mona's personality befits that of a cat; possessing a mercurial temperament and is prone to mood swings, often violent, and can be easily angered by the most petty of offenses. Simply 'annoying' her — a very broad category for Mona — can incur the werecat's wrath in the most violent form, often through shredding with claws. As an Exceed, Mona is an arrogant woman who believes herself to be well above humans; a minor deity, even, and looks down upon any humans she mets; the only exceptions to this being Eri, who isn't truly human, and Leilah, a vampire. This leads to a point of contention with Alucard, who Mona defines as a monster with the guise of a human, and yet seems to care for humans on some level, while Mona, due to her species as well as being experimented on by many humans, finds them to be detestable. Rude and crass, Mona is not one for mincing words, and speaks her mind no matter the situation — if possible, she may actually speak too much of her mind, as Eri is quick to remind her. Mona never shies away from violence; in fact, she's quick to resort to it as her first solution to any problem. This behaviour extends to Mona's fighting abilities; she has no qualms about killing, and a simple scratch upon her person is enough to earn her opponent their death sentence. Those she does not kill will still find themselves maimed or seriously injured. Despite this, Mona is not without a sense of honour; when she arrived in Earth Land, the girl was tired, and critically wounded. When Eri found her and took her in, Mona grew attached to Eri in the same way many Exceed will grow attached to a Dragon Slayer. Eri, and Leilah to a lesser extent, are the only living beings Mona will call "Master", and cares deeply for both children; notably, she isn't fond of the girls' parents, despite living under their roof. Eri and Leilah are the only people alive who have seen Mona's smile; a genuine kindness. Fitting with her cat-like behaviour, Mona's favorite activies are eating and sleeping, capable of sleeping for weeks at a time, considering these slumbers to be only a short "catnap". She fancies herself a gourmet. and while she despises humans, loves the food humans make, stating it is probably the only reason she would let them live. She also despises clothes, and while around the house, wears only undergarments, as Eri insists she at least wear something. When Mona has to wear clothes, she tries to keep her attire loosefitting and easy to move around in. History Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Attributes Magical Abilities Aera Consumption Magic Samael Trivia *Like many characters in the Ashmedai Coven, Mona is based around a character from the Euryale Family. In her case, she's based around Noma, the family's 'pet' killer werewolf. **Mona, like the name "Noma", is an anagram for Amon. Coincidentally, "Mona" is also the name of a catfish from Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, Darkrai's second favorite movie from the series.